Perfect
by glasswrks
Summary: Can Betty see Daniel?


**Title: **Perfect.

**Author: **A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** July 28th – August 6th, 2007

**Ratings:** (USA) T (UK) PG (AUS) PG

**Show:** Ugly Betty

**Couple:** Daniel/Betty overtones.

**Show Disclaimer:** The character of _"Ugly Betty"_ are derived from _"Yo so Betty_, _la fea,"_ which was created by Fernando Gaitan. The following companies produce the show: Silent H Prod/Ventanarosa Productions/Touchstone Television in association with Reveille Productions and it is presented by ABC television. The Executive - Co-Executive producers are: Salma Hayek, Silvio Horta, Marco Pennette, Ben Silverman, James Hayman and Jose Tamez.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own UB or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it - if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though... I think. Darn those pesky copyright laws.

**Author's Note:** This is slightly AU as I don't stick to the storyline, that being said, I hope you enjoy this small endeavor.

* * *

Daniel stood by and watched Betty leave the office. He smiled and raised his hand when she had done the same. The smile slowly left his face and his hand dropped to his side when she left his sight. He stared at her desk, wondering why it felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room and why he was having trouble breathing.

His hand rose to his neck and he unbuttoned the collar and he loosened his tie. He took a shuddering breath.

His eyes drifted shut – and there she was: Betty.

At first he thought it was rather annoying seeing his assistant's face when he closed his eyes. It was some kind of punishment, especially when he thought of what he'd put her through when she first started working. He had tried to get rid of her and he'd never felt as low and dirty as he had.

She wanted to prove that she could do the job his father had hired her for – and she had. Hell, she'd saved his hide when she could have hung him out to dry. Over the months they had become friends and he could see how smart she was – it was only a matter of time before she would strike out on her own and make the city take notice.

After all, he had finally noticed what was in front of him.

He sighed.

He wanted to catch up to her. He wanted to stop her.

He wanted her.

Desperately, but he needed her more.

How had this happened?

He had no clue.

Betty wasn't the type of woman he was attracted to. She wasn't slender, gorgeous, tall, superficial, shallow, money grubbing. No, she wasn't any of these.

She was warm, caring, generous, loyal and beautiful.

She is everything he ever wanted, everything he ever needed.

But could she see him?

Would he ever be more than just her boss?

Could he be more than a friend?

Could she see him as a man who would go to the ends of the earth for her if she asked? Could she look into his eyes and know he would never love anyone else?

There could never be anyone else for him.

Could she see that?

Or was he asking the impossible?

He walked back into his office and sat at his desk. He sighed deeply.

He had to admit, he thought Sofia was going to be "the" one. How could he have been so wrong? She played him like a Stradivarius, and he had been willing and able to follow her lead.

"You're a fool," he muttered to himself. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes once more. "Betty," he whispered.

What could he do? He'd been hurt – deeply by Sofia's actions, but he survived – with Betty's help. Something she didn't have to do, yet she did. She came back to him – to her job and when she did, everything was right again.

He didn't feel lost anymore.

He could move forward with her by his side.

He smiled.

He didn't have to be right all the time, or even most of the times, he smirked. Betty had faith in him and with that, he could conquer the world.

And Wilhelmina Slater.

Now if he could only win her heart.

"Daniel..."

"Betty?" he eyes opened wide. There she was; the object of his affections, his desires, his needs. "I... I thought you'd left," he stammered, his heart pounding. "Is everything alright?" he asked standing up, walking to her. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Betty looked down, "I'm fine," she looked up and gazed into Daniel's eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked dropping his hand from her shoulder.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I just got a feeling that you needed me," she grinned. "But you don't need me."

He grabbed her, "Don't you _ever_ say that again," he told her forcefully, locking their gazes together. "I will _always_ need you... always," he said softer. He looked at his hands, and quickly released his hold on her arms. He turned around and walked back to his desk. He couldn't face her. His emotions were too raw, too close to the surface and she would see right through him. She always could. "Umm," he shuffled papers on his desk. "I'm sorry," he told her, still unable to face her.

"What's going on?" Betty asked striding over to him, turning his chair so he had to face her.

"Nothing, I'm sorry," he said still unable to look at her. "I..." he turned his gaze to her and quickly looked back down. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"What?" she pulled up.

"You. I... I didn't hurt you did I?" he looked up.

Betty gasped as she saw the tears in his eyes. "Daniel," she said reaching out for him.

He shook he his head and started to push himself away, only to be stopped. "I'm sorry," he whispered, wiping angrily at the tears falling down his face.

Betty was floored. She instinctually wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer. She felt his arms do the same, yet there seemed to be a sense of desperation, as if he thought she would leave.

"Oh Daniel," she said her voice breaking. Her hand reached up and caressed his head, her fingers combing through his hair. "It's okay, you didn't hurt me," she told him as she bent down and kissed the crown of his head.

"I don't deserve you Betty," he mumbled, holding tighter. He felt her hand grip his hair, tugging on it, making him look up.

She shook her head. "I'm the only one who can say who does or doesn't deserve me Daniel, not you."

He nodded, "You're right," he told her. She had to think he'd lost his mind. What other reason could there be for his behavior. He had to do something. As much as his heart and body protested, he slowly released his hold on her. He smiled, "Don't know what got into me," he said.

Betty frowned. There was something wrong and knowing him the way she did, he would try to diffuse the situation. Trying to fix the problem by himself, knowing she was here for him.

"Come on," she said, stepping back and pulling him up.

"What?" he said unable to resist her entreaty and getting to his feet.

"You're coming with me," she told him in a tone that would brook no argument.

"Really, Betty, it's not necessary, I'm fine, I swear," he said.

She turned to him and gave him the look.

"That's not fair," he whined before closing his mouth when she targeted him with the lifted eyebrow look. He was doomed. "I surrender."

She smiled and continued walking out of the office. "You are coming to my house and having dinner," she told him as they continued to the elevator.

He knew better than to argue and if he was honest with himself, he didn't want to. As long as she held his hand, she could lead him and he would follow.

She didn't let go of him, but squeezed his hand when they got off the elevator. "Hi Pete," she called out as they walked to the security desk.

"Hello Betty, Mr. Meade," he replied, filling away how they held hands.

She blushed, "I kind of forgot to call the garage..."

Pete smiled, "I'll take care of it for you," he told her reaching for the phone and dialing the extension. "Hey Darryl, can you send the town car for Daniel Meade out to the front, thanks."

"Thanks a lot Pete."

"You're welcome Betty. Good night."

"Night," Betty told him.

Daniel nodded. As they walked to the front, Daniel bent down and whispered, "Do you have everyone under your spell?"

Betty laughed, "Yeah I can just imagine Amanda and Mark at my beck and call."

Daniel laughed as well.

"It good to hear you laugh," she said as she released his hand and went through the revolving doors.

He stood motionless as he watched her walking away from him. Her smile warmed his heart when she waved and told him to hurry up.

His heart and mind told him the same thing: hurry up, don't let her slip away from you again. He nodded once to himself having made up his mind and as he stepped into the revolving door his resolve grew stronger.

He walked to her and reached out for her hand, it fit perfectly in his – the way she fit in his life.

The End.


End file.
